darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Maldri
Maldri is an unpredictable, almost untouchable spectre...a quantum raider. Ravager from Zelem's Nexus.]]Maldri, the Quantum Raider is a Quantum Ravager. Players who pre-ordered Darkspore were instantly given Maldri's Gamma variant the instant they started the game. He is from Zelem's Nexus. He used to be a thief, and while raiding Zelem's abandoned hideout, he accidentally activated a ray gun that shot him, and granted him Quantum powers. He shares his Type and Class with Vex. His alpha variant could be unlocked along with Krel and Revenant at Crogenitor Level 11. Strategy :: See Hero Strategy: Maldri For More Information Revelation Maldri Gamma was first announced in the pre-order offer from Darkspore.com. He was also announced at the same time on the Darkspore forum. His title was revealed by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti on the Darkspore forum upon request. Lore When civilization flourished in Zelem's Nexus, Maldri was what others would have called a burglar. Anything denied him by encryption, by a lock, by the law, was what he desired the most. When the Darkspore invaded, most of Maldri's fellow Nexus-dwellers saw nothing but a catastrophe. Maldri saw opportunity...for looting. And when he eventually stumbled upon one of the lost laboratories of an alien almost no one believed existed, Maldri knew he'd found the greatest treasure trove of his life. Maldri_Alpha.png|Maldri Alpha Maldri_Beta.png|Maldri Beta Maldri_Gamma.png|Maldri Gamma Maldri_Delta.png|Maldri Delta Inside Crogenitor Zelem's abandoned enclave, Maldri tried taking everything that wasn't welded in place. And then he accidentally activated a device that shifted him dimensionally, granting him, as he soon learned, a range of quantum powers. Emerging from Zelem's lair, Maldri found himself surrounded by Darkspore. He quantum jumped instantaneously to wherever his enemies were standing, attacking them physically before teleporting away. With his improbability assault, Maldri counter-inflicted any damage done to him. Some of his foes he slowed or stopped in time. Still others he blasted back or blew up. To the Darkspore, Maldri is an unpredictable, almost untouchable spectre...a quantum raider. Stats * if attained via Limited Edition Abilities ' Erratic Strike' (Basic Attack) Highly random melee attack that deals 1-18 physical damage. ' Quantum Superposition' (Ability-Melee) Maldri exploits his probabilistic existence at many positions in space-time to unleash 6 successive attacks on random nearby enemies, each on dealing X physical damage. D'imensional Rift' (Alpha Variant Ability) Banishes all enemies in a 6m area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects. Time Bubble (Beta Variant Ability - AOE Slow) Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed 75% while within the bubble. Celectial Comet (Gamma Variant Ability) Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. Shooting Star (Delta Variant Ability - Projectile - Physical Damage) Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals X physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed. ' Probability Assault-'(Squad Ability) For the next 8 seconds anything that damages or is damaged by Maldri suffers random negative effects. ' Unpredictability' (Passive ablitity) Thanks to unpredictable motion, Maldri's Dodge Rating is increased by 100%. In Overdrive this is increased to 200% and resist rating is increased to 100%. Video Maldri and the Limited edition parts were recently seen in the Darkspore pre-order trailer. Trivia * In the official artwork of Maldri, he appears to have only one pair of legs. However, in the PVP video, a hero with a face and weapons strongly resembling Maldri's, but sporting 4 legs and a thick tail, was seen. This caused some debates on what Maldri's full appearance actually looked like. Finally, on January 26 2011, the debates were settled when Maldri was seen in the editor, revealing his full form. He appeared to resemble a mantis shrimp and looks quite stocky. * If played frame by frame, the beginning of the Editor video reveals that when Maldri uses his basic attack he also does a spinning kick on the enemy. This makes him the only hero so far that, even armed with weapons, uses a part of its body to attack. * Maldri has a rather odd voice, making only clicks and chirps like the aliens from the movie District 9. Maldri, in a way, also bears other resemblances to these aliens, as he is prawn-like in build and body parts, albeit having all six limbs still non-vestigial, instead of four, and two atrophied arms. *Just like all other concept arts for Heroes except for Zrin's, Maldri is shown with his Cashout weapon, instead of his default sickle-like weapons. *There was a forum joke on how Maldri was a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Maxis may have drawn upon Sonic for inspiration; the outcome being Maldri. *Maldri's name is possibly derived from the prefix Mal-'', which means "bad, wrongful, ill". This could be in reference to the negative status conditions he inflicts with his squad ability. *Maldri's history is similar to the history of Robin Hood. *The affixies for Maldri's Squad Ability modifiers, if spoken together, read out "Zelem's Nexus", with a vocal corruption in "Nexun's". *Maldri's Gamma Variant is available to all players who purchased the Limited Edition of Darkspore from the start, while everybody else must wait until Level 42 to unlock him. The level he was normally unlockable is yet another reference to ''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Characters & Classes